BurnXArian! New love!
by CasperNight1525
Summary: Burn and Arian have been on the same team for about three months now. Arian teases Burfn alot about him looking like a tulip-head...only to hide her true feelings!


**Casper: HI! I'm back!**

**Byron: I'm here to!**

**Casper: *Hugs* Yes! I got my angel with me!**

**Byron: *Sweatdrop* **

**Casper: OH! Look who else is here! *Points***

**Burn, Gazelle and Xavier: Um?**

**Casper: *Hugs them all*…OH! Before I forget! In this fan fiction the main characters will not be me and Byron! It will be Burn and Arian!**

**Byron/Disclaimer: Ha Ha!...Anyways! Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven just the OCs!**

**Warning: May contain LEMON! **

Arian tugged at Burn's hair, "Hey Tulip-head! Wake up!" she yelled in his ear.

Burn grunted and opened his eyes slightly, glaring at Arian, a girl with dark purple hair that fell over her silver eyes, "what the hell are you doing in my room?" he snapped.

Arian frowned, "You are late for practice!" she said poking him again in the sides making him jump up, "C'mon tulip-head." Arian said dragging Burn out of bed.

"Ok! I'm getting up…and stop calling me tulip-head!" he yelled at Arian as she dragged his by the arm.

Later on at the soccer field…

Gazelle stood there waiting. Burn and Arian ran onto the field and Arian quickly went over to Gazelle, "Sorry! Tulip-head slept in again!" She laughed when Gazelle rolled his eyes.

"Well you better be awake for training Burn!" Gazelle muttered walking over to grab a ball. He kicked it over to Burn.

Burn stopped the ball with his chest, placed his foot on it firmly and lent on his knee with his right arm, "Oi, Oi! I was just resting up for the game we having in…" he stopped, "How long is it till the game again?" he asked.

Arian slapped him in the back of the head, "You are so stupid tulip-head." She said watching him squint at her.

"Can we just get to training?" Nepper yelled over Arian and Burn arguing.

Burn looked away with annoyance letting out a slight, "Tech." sound before walking over to Gazelle and the others.

Arian glared at Burn and walked over to and they began to train.

Xavier (Gran) and Jordan (Reze) P.O.V

"Do you think we should go down there just in case Burn and Arian try to kill each other again?" Jordan asked looking at Xavier who was smiling.

Xavier shook his head, "Only if it gets to the point where they pass verbal insults…which I am surprised has never happened before." He muttered watching team Chaos practice.

Burn, Gazelle and Arian P.O.V

Arian ran alongside Burn, "Pass it!" she called to him.

Burn glance at her and hesitated. When he snapped to his senses, Gazelle had stolen the ball from him.

"Why didn't you pass it?" Arian spat.

Burn glared at her, "I got…distracted ok!" he yelled.

"Oh come one tulip-head! You always use that excuse when you lose the ball! Idiot!" she yelled.

Burn's face grew hot with rage, "Idiot? You're the dumb ass here!" he hissed making Arian clench her fists.

"You are getting sloppy with your soccer Burn!" Arian muttered angrily looking him in the eye.

Burn held her gaze, he felt his face flush a little when she said, "You know what. I think I may have overreacted just then…I'm sorry." She sighed and looked at Burn who was really confused.

"You're sorry?" he muttered.

Arian nodded. Burn smiled at her and looked away, "Well of cores you are!" he said proudly.

Arian mouth curved into a frown, "Hey I said I was sorry for over reacting…I didn't say it wasn't your fault either!" she snapped.

Burn glared at her again, but instead of yelling he just turned away and ignored her.

Later on at dinner…

Burn sat next to Arian, they didn't talk to one another. Gazelle sat next to Burn. The air was thick with tension that day.

Jordan and Xavier sat opposite Burn and Arian, they exchanged glances with Gazelle.

As a man came out into the room with the hot food, he started to serve it to everyone. But, erlyer that day someone had spilled some ice on the floor and now it had melted. When the man with the hot pot of food came over to where Burn and Arian sat, he slipped in the water, throwing the pot up into the air. The hot pot landed right in front of Arian, just on the edge of the table.

Arian sighed with relief, but the pot started to titled, no one was really looking, they were all chattering away at what had happened, only to have their attention diverted by a loud high pitch scream of pain as the pot landed in Arian's lap.

Burn shot up out of his seat and pulled the pot off of Arian, she fell out of her seat and tried to stand up but fell again at the pain.

The hot metal of the pot had burned the bear skin that showed under her shorts. Tears swelled up in her eyes and Burn, Gazelle, Jordan, Xavier, Nepper and everyone started yelling out things like, "Is she ok What happened?"

Burn gripped Arian's shoulders, "Arian say something." He said shaking her slightly.

Arian looked up at Burn, eyes filled with tears, "It hurts." She said shaking.

Burn didn't really know what to say.

"Get some cold water!" Jordan yelled at Ulvida who was standing next to Nepper and Xavier.

Ulvida ran off to get a bucket of water and a cloth.

Burn reached out and grabbed Arian's hand, squeezing it tightly. He looked down at her trembling body and legs. Arian's legs looked like raw meat that hadn't been cooked properly.

Ulvida returned with a bucket of water in one hand and a cloth in the other. Burn didn't hesitate to snatch the went cloth off Ulvida and hold it to Arian's upper thigh.

Arian winced in pain and squeezed Burn's hand, "Ouch!" she yelled.

Xavier was on his mobile, calling for an ambulance to come.

Burn continued to do his best at cooling the burns (No comment) on Arian's legs.

Later, after the ambulance and at the hospital…

Arian was squirming in her bed because the bandages around her legs where very uncomfortable.

Burn stood at the door, Arian didn't notice him there or notice him walking over.

"Arian." Burn muttered making Arian wince in pain as she jumped, "Sorry." Burn muttered.

"It's ok." Arian smiled at Burn who was shifting from one foot to the other.

Arian looked down at her legs and jumped when Burn's face was about ten inches away from hers. Burn gazed into Arian's eyes, "No its not ok!" he snapped, "You got really hurt!" he said, his eyes softening.

Arian didn't dear move, I really like him being this close! She thought, WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? I don't like Burn? Do I? She winced a little.

"What wrong?" Burn asked.

Arian jumped a little, "N-n-nothing!" she almost yelled, "You just scared the heck out of me!" she grunted.

Burn moved away and Arian made a slight whimper of disappointment. Burn raised an eye brow Arian's whimper, "You really are acting odd?" he muttered.  
Arian looked away, _I don't what him to see me cry! _she thought as tears welled up in her eyes again. She was thinking about how the pot had fallen into her lap when she was looking up at roof when she sighed with relief that it didn't fall on her…or Burn's head.

Arian closed her eyes and looked at the end of the bed, then back at Burn. "Why were you helping me before with my burns?" she asked. (Again! No pun intended!)

"B-Because!" Burn snapped, feeling his face flush, Burn just shook his head, Arian sighed and closed her eyes slightly, but when she went to open them again, Burn's lips were on hers, forcing them open so that he could get his tongue into her mouth.

Arian opened her mouth, letting Burn's tongue enter hers, them massage her own. Arian wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his body close to hers. Burn moved to kiss Arian's neck and began ripping off her top and throwing it aside.

"What if someone comes in?" Arian asked.

Burn stopped and ran over to lock the door, "They won't now!" he grinned returning to finish what he had started.

Ignoring the pain in her legs, Arian pulled Burn up onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around Burn's torso pulling him close. Burn moved down a little to suck and lick at Arian's neck. Arian whimpered a little again.

XXXX….  
**Later on back at the soccer field…**

Burn helped Arian walk over to the soccer field. She couldn't play for a while but she still wanted to watch. Though Arian was a little grateful for not training, Burn sucking at her neck and stomach had left slight bruises.

**Casper: End of chapter one!**

**Arian: Please review!**


End file.
